


feel safe in the dark

by pumpkinsonly



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Multi, Paranormal Investigators AU, Pining, Sharing Body Heat, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinsonly/pseuds/pumpkinsonly
Summary: No one ever said van living was glamorous.Based on @gender-chaotic's paranormal investigator AU.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Eventual Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134





	feel safe in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @gender-chaotic on tumblr for both creating this AU and letting me post stuff from it! <3
> 
> Title is from Safe in the Dark by Ludo

“Beej.”

Silence.

“Beej. I know you’re up.”

A grumble from the front seat. She can see him lift his head from the pillow shoved between his head and the van window. “ _What_ , Babs, ‘m trying to sleep.”

“I'm cold.”

Beetlejuice huffs. “Don’t you have a boyfriend to warm you up? What the fuck d’you want me to do about it, I can’t control the weather.”

“I’m _cooold_ ,” she whines. “Come snuggle with us.”

He seems to be considering it, head not returning to its resting place on the pillow. “Adam doesn’t want me down there.”

“No, you can come,” Adam says. Beetlejuice can hear the shiver in his voice. “C’mon, you gotta be cold too.”

Beetlejuice thumps his head back against his pillow. Adam and Barbara watch him, legs entangled under their thin blanket. 

“ _Pleeease_ ,” Barbara starts up again. “I’ll drive tomorrow?”

Beetlejuice releases a growl to rival a demon’s. “ _Fine_ , stop bitchin’.” He grabs his pillow and own blanket, hauling himself over the console to land beside them on the mattress he’d taken off the side of the road somewhere years ago. 

“ _Yeees_ ,” Barbara says. She turns over to face him, her back to Adam, making grabby hands at him.

Beetlejuice rolls his eyes at her, but throws his blanket over the two of them anyways before lifting it to inch his way in beside her. He’d wanted to leave a few inches between them at least, but Barbara has other plans as she pulls him in further to press up against her.

“C’mon, act like you like us,” she chastises him, throwing her arm around his waist. “Ooh, you’re warm,” she says, rucking up his shirt to place her cold hands against his skin.

Beetlejuice yelps at the sudden intrusion, immediately slapping her hands away. “Christ, you’re like a fucking icicle!” 

She just giggles, replacing them above his shirt. “Told you. Now _shhh_ , I gotta drive tomorrow.” 

She settles into his chest, spooned up against Adam on her other side. Adam’s not nearly as cuddly as Barbara is, but Beetlejuice feels him shift closer, pressing them all together.

It is — _nice_ , Beetlejuice has to admit. Even though he’s desperately trying to get rid of his crush on the two of them, and even though he knows that this definitely isn’t helping, it feels so fucking good just to be touching another person. Plus, they were right — the Connecticut cold is unforgiving and his van’s insulation is less than stellar. He was freezing in the front seat. He’s still cold, but the combined body heat of all three of them plus the extra blanket are a hell of a lot better than being alone. 

Beetlejuice resigns himself to the snuggling. Knowing Barbara, this’ll be happening for the rest of the winter. Though, privately, Beetlejuice thinks he won’t mind it nearly as much as he lets on.

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow @gender-chaotic on tumblr and then i guess @seizetheday-o if you want me as well


End file.
